Water systems commonplace in today's environment including aquarium aquaculture, streams, rivers, ponds, lakes, and ground water, are all subject to contamination by many inorganic and organic compounds, as well as nitrogen waste components, in particular, ammonium, nitrites and nitrates, which at certain concentrations become highly toxic. Municipal wastewater solutions, for examples raw sewage, and industrial effluents, often contain high levels of ammonium as well as phenols, cyanides, sulfates, thiocyanates, thiosulfates, and other toxic waste compounds. Many spent military explosives contain organonitrate waste, and removing such waste in an economical fashion without contamination of the environment remains a challenge. These nitrogen waste streams are one of the principal major ecological and environmental problems facing mankind, and will continue to pose serious problems as the population grows and waste production increases.